


Ice, Ice, Baby

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, Ice Play, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the OTPprompts tumblr page: Imagine that there’s an awfully hot day and Person A is moody because of it, so Person A prepares some ice tea, and puts an ice cube in Person’s B shirt as a joke, but then Person B starts making all these noises that A finds sensual and Person A gets horny. What happens later is up to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice, Ice, Baby

It’s not Blaine’s first Summer in New York.

But this one is particularly hard to handle.

It’s scorching.

Practically impossible to breath with the heat and the pollution.

He doesn’t own one single piece of clothing that would allow him to get outside without either being arrested or looking like he just took a sweat shower.

Attractive, huh?

But he has things to do (and each and every one of them feels like an Herculean task), people to see (luckily–for them–, not fending better for themselves in the heat), and he almost cries in relief when he gets to go home.

Sure, they don’t have AC yet–didn’t feel like a priority for the newlyweds’ new nest, big mistake, every penny they’re saving goes in the AC jar now–but at least he can get down to his underwear and a flimsy tank top he borrowed from Cooper and just …

Lay there, like some beached whale.

Or beached seal, whatever.

“Do you want something to drink, baby?”

Even the effort to turn his head on the floor to look in Kurt’s general direction makes the back of his neck all sweaty. “Aaargh.”

“Sorry, all out of aaargh. We do have some water–”

“Blah.”

“–or I could make some peppermint ice tea, if you ask nicely.”

Blaine rolls on his side to give Kurt the full effect of his best puppy look. “That sounds divine.”

Kurt looks down at him from the kitchen, and Blaine can’t be sure if the flush of his cheeks is linked to the heat or to his humble person.

In any case, Kurt looks away and nods. “If it gives me a divine status, then …”

The noises of Kurt moving around the kitchen–the metallic noise of the pan over the stove, the dull sound of the fridge being opened and closed, the tinkle of a spoon against the glass–lull Blaine into a not-quite-napping state, and he rolls back on his front to rest peacefully until Kurt comes back.

But it’s not Kurt’s gentle touch on his back or shoulder that brings him back to the world of the living.

Oh no.

It’s something so cold that it burns him, and Blaine jumps with a shock to make it go away.

He’s so shocked, as a matter of fact, that he can’t even scream or shout or curse. All that comes out is a grunt.

A long, low grunt that ends up in a whine as he twists his arm trying to reach for the damn ice cube–cause now he can recognize the culprit for his fright–and get rid of it.

He catches his reflection in the window, and he looks demented. His back is bowed, and he has one arm up his shirt on his back, the other down his shirt from the collar, and the hem of his shorts is bunched around the top of his thighs.

Completely insane.

Kurt was snickering when Blaine was startled awake, but now he’s surprisingly silent–given his current state, Blaine would have thought that the jerk would be laughing his ass off.

But no, there’s only silence coming from Kurt, and as Blaine finally catches the ice cube, he turns to throw it at Kurt in retaliation.

Except that Kurt is leaning against the counter, a little glass filled with melting ice cubes in his hand and he’s looking at Blaine with dark eyes.

Hungry eyes, even.

“Seriously?” Blaine asks with a glare. “You’re turned on by a prank? And not a very funny one, might I add …”

“It’s not the prank,” Kurt says, pouring the ice cube in the pitcher of iced tea he made and crossing the room to get to Blaine. “It’s … you, Blaine,” he continues, his voice dropping to a low whisper as he reaches for Blaine, “God the sounds you make. Look at you …”

“I look like I escaped from Arkham,” Blaine replies grumpily, but he does look for a way to get closer to Kurt without getting literally overheated.

“You look hot.”

“Ha.”

“No pun intended.”

Blaine huffs a laugh, and he leans towards Kurt for a sideway kiss.

Kurt deepens it immediately, cupping Blaine’s head until he can orient the kiss to suck on Blaine’s tongue, the motion forcing Blaine to bend his back backwards.

“Wait, wait,” he says, pushing Kurt away with one hand while wrapping one arm around Kurt’s neck to avoid landing on the floor. “I can’t–we can’t–it’s too hot!”

Kurt nibbles on Blaine’s fingertip and smirks. “Hot damn.”

“Kurt.”

“Yes, love?”

“As much as I love you and want to get dirty with you, it’s. Just. Too. Hot.”

“Alright,” Kurt sighs, pulling Blaine straight up. “Come with me.”

Blaine makes a questioning noise, his eyes darting to the perfectly fine pitcher of iced tea they could be sipping on right this moment.

“Shower.”

“Shower?”

“Shower sex.”

“Shower sex?”

“Did you brain melt?” Kurt asks turning to walk backwards to smile at Blaine.

“Possibly,” Blaine replies, still following Kurt and his every move–including when Kurt manages to take his shirt off and moonwalk his way into the bathroom without hitting himself.

Impressive.

“Come on,” Kurt says, throwing the shirt in Blaine’s face, “let me hear you groan my name while I suck you under the shower.”

“Hmmmm.”

“Oh fuck, just like that,” Kurt mumbles, eyes wide as they stay on Blaine even when he knocks his elbow into the shower door. “I swear to God, the sounds you make …”

“Hmmmmmmmm,” Blaine purrs, grinning at Kurt as both their shorts end up on the floor. “Get in, tiger.”

***

The iced tea is a bit washed up when they finally get to drink it, and the ice cubes are gone, but it’s still exactly what Blaine needed.

A tall glass of iced tea and a tall glass of handsome husband by his side.


End file.
